Verlorene Seelen
by Phania
Summary: Wyatt wird von unsichtbaren Wesen bedroht. Zur selben Zeit taucht ein ehemaliger Schützling von Leo auf, die Chris zu kennen scheint. Sind die Wesen diejenigen die Wyatt zum Bösen konvertieren lassen und was hat das Mädchen mit ihnen zu tun?
1. Unsichtbare Gefahr

_**Verlorene Seelen**_

**__**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Charmed noch Simple Plan. Ich bin nur ein großer Fan von beiden.

Die Story spielt bevor die Halliwells erfuhren, dass Chris Pipers und Leos Sohn ist. Piper ist noch nicht schwanger.

****

**Kapitel 1**

**Unsichtbare Gefahr**

****

"Phoebe, Paige, Chris!", rief Piper genervt, während sie wie ein Tiger hin und her schritt. _Wo sind die nur wieder, verdammt! Die Band kommt bald zum Soundcheck, ich bin noch nicht gestylt und niemand ist da, um auf Wyatt aufzupassen… _

Wie schon des öfteren verwünschte sie Leo und seinen neuen Posten als Ältester. Sie vermisste ihn sehr und auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab war es ohne ihn für sie manchmal einfach zuviel. Nur noch selten bekam sie ihn zu Gesicht und wenn nahm er sie kaum wahr. Er hatte nur Augen für seinen Sohn oder war zu sehr damit beschäftigt den jungen Wächter des Lichts nachzuspionieren.

Irgendwie verstand sie ihn ja, Chris ist einfach so aufgetaucht, kurze Zeit später ist Leo entführt worden und der Wächter verschwieg ihnen vieles. Außerdem konnte sie nicht anders, als ihm die Schuld daran zu geben, dass Leo nicht mehr da war. Er hatte Leo schließlich zu einem Ältesten gemacht. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass das nicht ganz fair war. Er hatte die anderen Ältesten ja nicht getötet und dank Chris haben sie so viele Dämonen wie noch nie vernichtet.

Eine Chance hatte Chris verdient, schließlich war er, wenn es stimmte was er sagte, nur wegen ihrem Sohn in die Vergangenheit gereist, um ihn zu retten.

Sie konnte ihm aber trotzdem noch nicht vollkommen vertrauen.

Wyatt baute seinen Schutzschild immer noch auf, sobald Chris in seine Nähe kam und der junge Wächter wirkte immer so gehetzt. Aber vielleicht lag das ja wirklich daran, dass er Wyatt beschützen möchte.

Möglicherweise vermisste er ja auch seine Familie. _Hat er überhaupt eine?_ Wie so oft wurde ihr bewusst, wie wenig sie über diesen Fremden wusste. Doch andererseits wollte sie Chris manchmal einfach nur in die Arme nehmen. Er wirkte auf sie so einsam, lachte nie. Was wird in der Zukunft nur passieren? Was wird nur mit Wyatt geschehen, dass Chris so verschlossen wurde? _Irgendetwas Furchtbares. _

Bei diesen Gedanken fröstelte es sie leicht und sie warf einen hektischen Blick auf ihren kleinen Schatz, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er immer noch da war. In Sicherheit. Als sie sah, wie zufrieden ihr blonder Engel gerade seinen Teddy einen halben Meter über sich schweben ließ, entspannte sie sich wieder ein wenig.

Er hatte seine Familie, auch wenn sein Vater momentan nur selten da war. Er hatte seine Tanten, die ihn liebten, für ihn alles tun würden. Ihm wird nichts geschehen dafür werde sie sorgen, auch wenn es bedeutete ihrer Verwandtschaft in den Hintern zu treten, Wyatt größtenteils alleine groß zu ziehen und jeden Dämon dieser Welt zu vernichten.

Entschlossen holte sie einen tiefen Atemzug bevor sie erneut lautstark nach ihren Schwestern rief. Und endlich hatte dieser Versuch Erfolg.

Einige Momente später, Piper kam es vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, erschienen die bekannten blauweißen Lichtpunkte und Chris und Paige materialisierten sich vor ihr in Wyatts Zimmer.

„Piper! Was ist denn? Wir waren gerade dabei einige Dämonen zu vernichten! Jetzt sind sie uns entkommen! Ist irgendwas mit Wyatt?", alarmiert wandte sich Chris dem Zweijährigen zu. Als klar war, dass alles in Ordnung war, gab er einen mürrischen

Mmpf-Laut von sich und verschränkte die Arme.

Piper, die ohnehin schon bis aufs Äußerste gereizt war, vergaß alle positiven Gedanken über Chris und ihr ganzer Frust brach aus ihr heraus:

„Du bist vielleicht nicht der Einzige, der was zu tun hat! Du aufgeblasener…Falls du es vergessen hast ich habe noch einen Club zu führen. Simple Plan kommt heute, mein Telefon klingelt schon den ganzen Tag, ich bin noch nicht fertig gestylt. Und hast du nicht gesagt, du bist extra aus der Zukunft gekommen, um auf Wyatt aufzupassen! Dann tu das!" Ihren Worten folgte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, als sie eine Lampe explodieren ließ.

„Piper, komm runter. Du kennst Chris doch. 30 Tage im Monat hat er seine Tage. ", für diesen Satz erntete Paige einen tödlichen Blick von Chris und er beamte sich weg.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht eingeschnappt! Chris!" konnte sie ihm nur noch hinterher schreien.

Piper hatte sich schon abgewandt, als Phoebe reinplatze.

„Ist alles okay, ich hab einen Knall gehört. Wow… was ist denn das für eine angespannte Situation?", verwirrt dreht sie ihren Kopf von einer Schwester zur anderen.

„Es ist nichts!", knurrte Piper aus dem Flur auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen…

Einige wenige Momente später kam sie wieder. Sie trug ein schwarzes, enganliegendes, rückenfreies Top, einen amaranten an der Seite geschlitzten Rock.

Ihre langen Haare hatte sie mit einer silbernen Spange zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie vollendete ihr bereits eindrucksvolles Erscheinen, indem sie sich noch rasch schminkte.

„Phoebe, kannst du bitte deinem Neffen Gesellschaft leisten? Und Paige du wolltest doch schon immer mal im P3 aushelfen. Das ist deine Chance! Katja ist krank und ich brauche dringend einen Ersatz, weil Simple Plan heute auftritt. Es wird ziemlich voll heute, also zieh dich schnell um ja?" Diese Fragen waren eigentlich keine, denn Piper wartete die Antworten erst gar nicht ab, sondern holte ihre Jacke.

Die Jüngste der drei rollte nur kurz die Augen, als Piper sie schon zu mehr Geschwindigkeit ermahnte. Seufzend sprach Paige einen Spruch, um sich zu stylen, für mehr hatte sie keine Zeit. Keiner würde das als persönlichen Vorteil betrachten, wenn er Pipers einnehmende Person kennen würde.

Phoebe lächelte ihrer Schwester noch aufmunternd zu und wünschte den beiden viel Spaß. „Vergesst meine Autogramme nicht!"

Ein paar Stunden später klingelte das Telefon im Halliwell Manor.

„Wyatt, sei lieb und rühr' dich nicht vom Fleck, ja? Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Phoebe schloss die Tür von Wyatts Zimmer und spurtete zum Telefon. Es war Jason, ihr Freund. Er war bereits seit einigen Wochen in Hongkong und sie freute sich sehr über seinen Anruf. „Jason! Wie geht es dir, Schatz." Sie legte sich aufs Sofa und genoss ein langes Gespräch, wie es nur frischverliebte führen können. Als sie schon zum fünften Mal „Nein ich vermiss dich mehr" in den Hörer säuselte, hörte sie plötzlich einen weinerlichen Schrei aus dem Babyphone.

"_Wyatt_ _oh mein Gott_!", schoss ihr durch den Kopf. „Jason, ich muss aufhören. Bis dann." Schon hetzte sie die Treppe hinauf und ließ einen wieder Mal völlig verdatterten Jason am Telefon zurück. „Leeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooooooo!"

Als sie die Tür zu Wyatts Zimmer aufgestoßen hatte, suchte sie den Raum nach hässlichen Dämonen und anderen Gefahren ab, bereit jeden und alles zu bekämpfen, was sich ihrem Neffen näherte. Doch während sie sich nach Luft holend im Zimmer umsah, konnte sie nichts entdecken. Es war allerdings recht kühl und wurde immer kälter. Wyatt weinte immer noch ohne Unterbrechung und er hatte sein Schutzschild aufgebaut.

„Was ist denn Schatz? Was ist passiert? Schhhhhhhhhhh.. Beruhige dich, Tante Phoebe ist ja da..." Selbst ihre tröstenden Worte brachten Wyatt nicht dazu den Schutzschild zu deaktivieren. _Man ist das kalt hier. Bilde ich mir das nur ein?_

„Leeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooo! Mach schon dein Sohn!

„Was ist denn los?" Mit einem Aufschrei wandte sie sich um. Leo hatte sich gerade hinter ihr materialisiert. „Leo!", kreischte sie. Es war inzwischen so kalt, dass man ihren Atem sehen konnte. „Oh Gott hast du mich erschreckt! Irgendetwasisthier ichkannAngstundWutfühlenundesistnichtnur Wyatt. Erhatplötzlichgeschrienund alsichgekommenbin,waresnurfurchtbarkaltaberniemandwarzusehen. Fühlstduesnichtauch?", haspelte Phoebe ohne Pause herunter, so, dass jeder andere sie nicht verstanden hätte, aber Leo war an so was gewohnt.

„Doch ich fühle es auch...Beruhige dich mein Kleiner. Wir gehen jetzt mal ins Wohnzimmer, okay?" Wyatt schniefte und deaktivierte sein Schild sobald sein Vater auf ihn zukam.

„Es ist weg. Ich kann nichts mehr wahrnehmen. Es wird auch wieder wärmer. Was war das? Leo?"

* * *

So das war mein erstes Kapitel.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte schickt mir ne Review auch wenn ihr etwas kritisieren wollt. Dann schreibe ich auch bald weiter.

Lg

Phania


	2. Heimkehr

_**Verlorene Seelen**_

**__**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Charmed noch Simple Plan. Ich bin nur ein großer Fan von beiden.

Die Story spielt bevor die Halliwells erfuhren, dass Chris Pipers und Leos Sohn ist. Piper ist noch nicht schwanger.

**Summary: **Wyatt wird von unsichtbaren Wesen bedroht. Zur selben Zeit taucht ein ehemaliger Schützling von Leo auf, die Chris zu kennen scheint. Sind die Wesen diejenigen, die Wyatt zum Bösen konvertieren lassen und was hat das Mädchen mit ihnen zu tun?

**  
**Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich habe mich total gefreut und sie waren ein unheimlicher Ansporn.

Ris: Hallo meine liebe Beta! Ich freue mich total, dass du mir trotzdem ne Review geschickt hast. Was genau das für Wesen sind weiß ich eigentlich selbst noch nicht so genau. Ich hab zwar ne Vorstellung aber ich bin ziemlich launisch… hehe Einen kleinen Einblick bekommst du aber in diesem Kapitel.

June22: Hey, danke, dass du findest ich habe die Situation gut getroffen. Beim Schreiben habe ich das erste Mal bemerkt, wie schwer es ist seine Gedanken dar zu stellen. Ich bewundere euch echt, ihr könnt das total gut. Ich wäre auch total happy bei einem Konzert von Simple Plan dabei zu sein. War ich ja leider noch nie.

Phantasie: Hi! Danke für die Review! Ich freu mich. Es ist kein Wunder, dass du keine Zeit hast. Musst ja auch an deiner Story weiterschreiben. ;)

Furby: Hallöle!Danke für dein Feedback! Tja ich hab jetzt weiter gemacht. Zufrieden? Ich hoffe, du findest es später immer noch interessant. Daumen drück

Also jetzt geht es weiter…

Das folgende Kapitel ist meiner tollen Beta gewidmet, die meine unzähligen Fehler ausgebessert hat. Du bist klasse!

Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.

Phania

**Kapitel 2**

**Heimkehr**

****

„Hey Süße, was macht ein schönes Mädchen wie du allein an einem Ort wie diesem? Am besten ich begleite dich. Man weiß nie, was für Gestalten einem so begegnen."

Angewidert blickte sie auf den Mann vor sich. Es ging ein widerlicher Gestank von ihm aus. Er roch nach Schweiß, Schnaps und anderen undefinierbaren Gerüchen. Er musste sich schon lange nicht mehr gewaschen haben. Seine Haare waren sehr fettig und standen in alle möglichen Richtungen ab. Sein Hemd stierte nur so vor Dreck und wenn sie den Fleck auf seiner Hose richtig interpretierte, hatte er sich vor kurzem in die Hose gemacht.

Ihr wurde übel. Am liebsten hätte sie sich irgendwo übergeben, aber das konnte sie nicht. Sie hatte ein Wesen verfolgt und es hatte sie hierher geführt. Also wo ist es?

Sie versuchte sich wieder auf die Aura des Wesens zu konzentrieren, jedoch wurde sie immer wieder von der Angst gepackt, zu ersticken. Sie hatte unwillkürlich die Luft angehalten und zwang sich jetzt wieder flach weiter zu atmen. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass ihr Atem nicht zu sehen war.

_Hatte sie sich geirrt? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Na toll. Dieser Penner hat mich einen Moment abgelenkt und schon habe ich die Aura des Wesens verloren… Grrrrrrr… Heute ist nicht mein Tag. Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? _

Sie hatte sich schon umgedreht und wollte verschwinden, als der Mann plötzlich einen markerschütternden Schrei ausstieß.

Ein eisiger Wind kam auf.

_Doch richtig. _

Gespannt straffte sie sich ein wenig. _Jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, was du bist.._

Sie verfolgte dieses Wesen schon seit langem, aber bis jetzt war sie noch nie dabei gewesen, wenn es angriff. _Sie hatte ihre Fähigkeit Personen zu orten mit jahrelangem Training so weit verbessert, dass sie nicht nur bestimmte Personen wahrnehmen konnte, sondern jedes Wesen zur selben Zeit. Irgendwann hatte sie nur gemerkt, dass auffällig viele Auren in ihrer Wahrnehmung fehlten und dass immer eine Kältewelle voranging bevor das passierte. Deshalb beschloss sie diesem Phänomen nachzugehen und das Wesen zu finden, das das verursachte._ Eine solche Art von Dämon war ihr noch nie untergekommen. Weder wusste sie was genau er tat, noch wie sie das Wesen bekämpfen konnte.

Sie spähte zurück und erstarrte vor Schreck.

Irgendetwas schien den Mann von innen auseinander zu reißen, obwohl nichts zu erkennen war. Die Aura jedoch war wieder klar wahrzunehmen. Die junge Frau beschloss einfach abzuwarten, bevor sie nichts Genaueres wusste.

_Regel Nummer 1. Bring dich nie unnötig in Gefahr. Finde immer zuerst heraus, wer oder was dein Gegner ist, welche Fähigkeiten er hat und wie du ihn besiegen kannst. _

Also beobachtete sie weiter das Geschehen.

Er schien keine Luft zu bekommen. Die Augen des Mannes quollen aus seinem Gesicht. Er schnappte nach Luft, wie ein Fisch an Land. Sein Gesicht war vor Schmerz verzehrt, doch es lief nicht blau an, wie es zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Stattdessen griffen seine Hände immer wieder an sich herunter. Schließlich fiel er zitternd auf die Knie, zuckend im Todeskampf. Der arme Wicht bäumte sich noch einmal auf und blieb dann regungslos liegen.

Widerwillig ging sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und beugte sich über ihn, um heraus zu finden was mit ihm geschehen war.

Die Augen waren vor Entsetzen immer noch weit geöffnet und schienen sie vorwurfsvoll anzustarren. Sie scheute sich davor ihn zu berühren, darum beließ sie es dabei, obwohl ihr dadurch unwohl war.

Seine Lippen waren blau angelaufen, während seine Haut einen aschfahlen Ton angenommen hatte. Was hatte den Mann nur getötet? Nach genauerer Untersuchung sah sie, dass sich winzig kleine Eiskristalle durch die Haut gebohrt hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie dabei die Arterien in der Lunge und im ganzen Körper verletzt. Die Kristalle wuchsen immer noch. Gebannt bewunderte sie, wie sich schaurig schöne Eisblumen bildeten.

Sie war wie paralysiert, riss sich dann aber von dem makaberen Anblick los und blickte sich seufzend um. Es sollte niemand bemerken, wie sie die Leiche verschwinden ließ. Doch das Problem erledigte sich ein paar Momente später von ganz alleine.

Eine unheimliche Dunkelheit stieg von dem Körper auf und breitete sich immer weiter aus, wie Rauch. Es öffnete sich ein Loch im Boden, das nur aus dieser Finsternis zu bestehen schien. Es war, als blicke man in einen unendlich tiefen See mit pechschwarzem Wasser. Die Leiche glitt schwerfällig hinein und wurde von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.

Das schwarze Etwas entwich genauso langsam, wie es gekommen war. Mit ihm waren alle Spuren der Existenz dieses Mannes und seiner Qual verschwunden. Selbst der Gestank, zu dem noch der Geruch des Blutes kam, stieg ihr nicht mehr penetrant in die Nase.

Diese Dunkelheit erinnerte sie an etwas, aber sie wusste nicht an was. Eigentlich war sie sehr enttäuscht, sie hatte sich mehr davon erhofft dabei zu sein. Jetzt galt es heraus zu finden was dieses Wesen war. Immerhin wusste sie jetzt, wie es tötete. Sie versuchte die Aura des Todesengels wahrzunehmen, um ihn zu sagen, dass er den armen Mann so schnell wie möglich weg bringen soll. Der Arme hatte schon genug gelitten. Konnte es aber nicht. Auch die Seele des Mannes spürte sie nicht im Geringsten.

_Wie merkwürdig, anscheinend gingen die Seelen nicht, wie sonst, über in die Geisterwelt, sondern wurden irgendwie von dieser Dunkelheit verschlungen. Darum also verschwanden sie so plötzlich aus meiner Wahrnehmung._

Sie blickte sich um. Sie hatte jetzt überhaupt keine Lust mehr sich darum zu kümmern oder weiter darüber nachzudenken. Der Mann tat ihr irgendwie Leid. Nun war wirklich nichts mehr von ihm übrig. Nicht einmal seine Seele.

Da erblickte sie ein Plakat: Am 10.10. um 10 pm Simple Plan im P3. Eintritt nur 10$!

Ein Lächeln huschte ihr über das Gesicht.

_Die Ablenkung kommt mir gerade recht und viel habe ich noch nicht verpasst. Wenn ich schon nach Hause komme, dann kann ich mich auch amüsieren._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

„Leo, was sollen wir nur machen?"

„Beruhige dich Phoebe! Chriiiiiiiiiiis! Du schaust jetzt mit ihm ins Buch der Schatten und ich gehe und hole Paige und Piper. Falls ihr nichts herausfinden solltet, frage ich oben die anderen Ältesten, okay? Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir haben schon ganz andere Gefahren bestanden. Richtig?"

Phoebe blickte erleichtert zu ihrem Schwager auf und lächelte. Er schaffte es immer sie aufzumuntern.

„Ja, haben wir."

Leo lächelte nur kurz zurück bevor er stirnrunzelnd erneut nach Chris rief.

„Weißt du, wo er schon wieder ist?"

„Nein. Bevor Piper und Paige ins P3 gegangen sind, war er wegen irgendetwas beleidigt. Was weiß ich nicht. Ich war nicht dabei, hab nur seine Gefühle wahrgenommen."

„Ich bin hier. Und ich war überhaupt nicht beleidigt, Phoebe!" Chris hatte sich von den beiden unbemerkt in Wyatts Zimmer materialisiert und verschränkte, wie es für ihn typisch war, die Arme.

„Was ist passiert?" Wegen was verdächtigst du mich schon wieder? Du wirst mir wohl nie vertrauen oder?"

„Du gibst mir ja auch nur Gründe für Misstrauen, Chris! Verschwindest einfach. Und wenn Wyatt angegriffen wird tauchst du nicht mal auf. Kannst du mir das mal erklären?" Leo hatte seinen Mund zusammengekniffen und funkelte Chris wütend an.

Der sah bestürzt aus. „Wyatt wurde angegriffen? Warum hat mich denn niemand gerufen? Geht es ihm gut?" Er wollte auf den Zweijährigen zu gehen, dieser aber aktivierte nur wieder seinen Schutzschild.

Phoebe, die spürte wie sehr ihm dieses Misstrauen verletzte, bemühte sich in zu verteidigen: „Ich habe ihn nicht gerufen, Leo. Es ist nicht seine Schuld." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, denn das verletzte ihn nur noch mehr.

„Aber Leo hast du gerufen!" Der junge Wächter des Lichts wandte sich um und ballte die Fäuste.

„Es tut mir Leid, Chris. Ich… es ging einfach nur alles so schnell. Wyatt ist nichts passiert. Und…"

„Auch wenn sie dich nicht gerufen hat, du kannst nicht einfach so abhauen! Sie hätte ja auch bewusstlos sein können oder Schlimmeres…!

„Leo! Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt. Du hast uns auch früher auf Wyatt aufpassen lassen. Jetzt geh ins P3 und hol Piper und Paige. Deine Gefühle machen mir Kopfschmerzen."

„Aber…" Leo sah überrascht zu seinem früheren Schützling.

„Nichts aber, geh!" Phoebe massierte sich die Schläfen, bevor sie sich wieder Chris zuwandte. „Er wird sich schon noch an dich gewöhnen. Also, das mit Wyatt war so…"

So das war's.

Hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Ich hatte ziemliche Schwierigkeiten mit der Beschreibung des Angriffs und bitte entschuldigt, dass ich noch keinen einzigen Hinweis auf das mysteriöse Mädchen gemacht habe, aber es soll ja spannend bleiben. Gell?

Bitte schreibt mir ne Review auch wenn es eine Kritik sein sollte. Ich würde mich freuen.

Bis denne

Phania


End file.
